Wanting You From The Start
by FandomShipper101
Summary: Elena caught Stefan doing something he shouldn't have been doing and Damon comes to her rescue but what will happen when Stefan comes to his senses ? Will it be too late? What will he do? This is a Delena fanfiction that takes place sometime during the third season but I'm not exactly sure when but its definitely before Dangerous Liaisons. Enjoy!
1. His Mistake, My Fortune

You see Elena knew that Stefan wasn't over Katherine from the very moment she found the photo so she really wasn't that shocked when it actually happened or actually that hurt. She knew he would leave but she stayed with him anyways and she couldn't remember the reason why and she had almost broken things off with him about a month after she found the photo because she just wasn't feeling it anymore but then he confessed that he was the one that saved her when her parents crashed and that he loved her so she really had no choice but to stay with him then.

Then when Katherine came back into town and confessed that she there for Stefan, Elena knew that it was over but she still didn't break things off ,instead she waited for him to say something.'_Maybe it's all in my head_' she thought to herself the night before everything happened .

The next morning she went over to the Boarding House to see him as sort of a little surprise well she was actually supposed to show up later because they had plans but she decided to come over now so they could spend a little extra time together .She walked up the stairs leading to his room, twisted the door knob and she stopped as soon as she was in the threshold, there he was and there she was.

Katherine was on his lap and his tongue was down her throat. Elena didn't say anything as they stopped to look at her, Stefan didn't even try to explain because really there was no explaining this and Elena simply just left them there and rushed down the stairs and brushed past Damon without even saying a word and he knew something was wrong.

He tried to go after her but then he heard Stefan trampling down the stairs and Katherine following after him and then he put two and two obviously caught the man that she loved cheating on him with Katherine and his heart broke not because this meant that Stefan was now with the woman he loved for the past one-hundred plus years, he was way over her anyways but because Elena was hurt and it was all of his dumb brothers and a lying bitches fault .

He didn't say anything to Katherine nor Stefan but he did give them a very dirty look and boy if looks could kill they would be ash right weren't worth his time after all Elena was hurting and he wanted to be there for her, so he flashed to put on his leather jacket and to get his car keys and got into his car and raced over to Elena's house.

Walking into her room Elena felt like she couldn't breath her head was swimming her heart was pounding and she felt her face start to get very hot and she also felt tears being to form she was pissed and sad. She wanted to punch something or someone preferably Stefan or Katherine faces but most of all she wanted to cry . Her eyes darted to a picture of her and Stefan that was on her dresser she walked over to it to take it down and she ended up throwing it across the room so that it shattered against a wall , the glass and the frame breaking into a million little pieces.

She then noticed other things that he had given her on her dresser as well and at this point she was crying so she swept everything that was on the dresser off regradulas if he had given it to her or not and everything fell onto the ground with a very loud crashing sound.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked around and she inhaled sharply and began to cry again into her then heard and tap on her window, she knew who it had to be , she didn't even look up just continued crying he didn't wanna hear any of his excuses.

"Elena it's me Damon,please let me in" he said in a tender voice that actually soothed Elena a bit. She lifted her head and saw Damon looking at her with such a sweet and tender went up to unlock the window and open it she stepped back to let him in, wiping the tears from her face with her hands.

"What are you doing here?" asked her voice barely above a whisper

"Elena, I'm here to see you , I know what Stefan did and believe me when I tell you baby he's not worth one single tear that is coming out of your beautiful eyes"

"Damon he's cheating on me with Katherine, why her? Why does everybody want her" she said looking down at the ground

"Elena look at me" he waited until he saw her eyes to continue

"You are in way shape and form better then Katherine" he said cupping the side of her face. Elena shook her head.

"If that was true Stefan wouldn't have cheated on me and you wouldn't have been in love with her for a hundred plus years"

"Elena I was an idiot,I thought it was real, and I know now that it wasn't okay I see and know that you are better than her okay and one day Stefan is dumb really dumb he lost the most amazing and terrific girl out there to be with an evil slut who only cares about himself and one day he'll see that and he will come running back to you but by then you'll be with someone who turnly cares about you and would never hurt you" '_and I hope that person can be me_' he wanted to add to badly but now wasn't the right time to try and get with her.

No she just had her heart broken by his brother and he was sure she would do anything at this point to get back at him including sleeping with his brother even if she didn't have feelings for him and Damon wanted her to have feelings for him otherwise it would be pointless he loved her and wanted for her to love him, wanted to earn her love.

Damon looked around at the disaster that was her bedroom.

"Woah,thats a lot of damage" he said looking around

"Yeah uh I get pretty carried away " she said blushing she started to bend down to pick up the broken picture frame she had thrown earlier but damon grabbed her wrist causing her to stop and look at him.

"You might cut yourself , let me?" He offered

"Oh no you don't have to, this is all my fault"

He shook his head "no Elena its okay really im happy to"

Elena smiled "well okay"

And with that in a flash Damon was zooming around the room cleaning it up and he was all done in under five minutes surprising Elena.

"There you go" he said smiling

"Thank you" She said returning the same smile

"Awe at least i got you to smile, you're gonna be okay?" he asked tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear

.

Elena smiled and said "yea I think I am"

" I said Stefan nor Katherine is worth it"

"You know what? You're right" She said still smiling

She turned her head and caught her reflection in the mirror, her face was all red and so were her eyes.

"Oh my god , I look horrible. Excuse me while I go and clean up in the bathroom" She said blushing and heading to the bathroom

"you still look beautiful to me" he said under his breath not loud enough for her to hear him

Several minutes later Elena emerged from the bathroom with light makeup saw Damon sitting on her bed playing with her bear normally this would have bothered her but it didn't , it actually made her feel comfortable and calm.

He couldn't help but smile when she walked out of the bathroom and didn't say anything when she saw him sitting on her bed and playing with her bear.

"So what do you wanna do Lena? I am more than happy to spend the entire day with you" He said smiling

Elena ran a hand through her hair and bit her bottom lip

"Well umm there was this movie that I was gonna go see with Ste…" she cut herself off

"Would you like to see it with me?"She asked her eyes glimmering

"Of course,I would love to" he said as he got up

"Okay,let's go" she said happily


	2. Is It Too Soon?

As the movie began Damon found himself wanting to kiss Elena more and more but now wasn't the right time.

And as for Elena it grew harder and harder for her not to grab Damon's Damon hand and hold it and not to just give into the urge and kiss him,she was positive she wanted to and it had absolutely nothing to do with Stefan but simply her want for Damon , she has wanted him since the first time she laid her eyes on him and she was sure he wanted her ,what she was unsure of however is if she kissed him right now is if he thought it would be because of Stefan and then get angry and that was the last thing she wanted to happen so she decided to wait it out.

The movie was over and Damon then offered to take her to lunch she happily accepted but instead of taking her to The Grill he took her to a nicer restaurant.

"Wow" she said as she entered "it's really beautiful here" she said looking around

"Yea well I wanted to take you someplace a bit nicer than what i'm going to assume you are used to"

"Well you are most definitely right this is a whole lot better than The Grill. Thank you so much" She said with a smile on her face

As they were deciding what to order Elena decide to ask in her own discrete way if Damon was still into Katherine.

"Soo how are you doing ?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he asked staring down at his menu

"I mean are you okay ? I know that you liked her or whatever and i'm guessing it might have hurt you to see her with Stefan and I am really sorry about that" She said sweetly

"Elena I don't care about Katherine anymore and I haven't for a very long time,okay? All I care about is you and how you are doing" He said smiling which in turn made Elena smile.

"So you don't have feelings for Katherine anymore"

"Of course not i'm into someone else entirely now" he said looking up to smirk at her and inturn that caused Elens to blush.

Lucky for Elena the waitress came by and took their order but unlucky for her she was flirting with Damon hard and flirted with him like she didn't even notice Elena was there.

"What can I get for you and your _friend_" and she emphasized the word friend on purpose, and that really pissed Elena off so much she had to go to the bathroom to cool down giving the waitress her order as fast and as bitchy as she could before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. As she walked away she could hear the waitress still flirting with Damon.

"Come on Elena get it together" she said to herself in the mirror as she breathed in and out , controlling her breathing so she wouldn't have a panic attack. Seeing another girl flirt with Damon really made Elena jealous and angry. '_Soon I won't have to worry about this_' she thought to herself as she walked out.

As she got closer to the table she saw the waitress handing Damon what looked like a folded up piece of paper and him accepting, she also whispered in his ear and saw that he smirked and THAT made Elena's blood waited until she was gone to go back and sit at the table and didn't say anything to Damon as she sat down and looked out the window running a hand through her hair.

The waitress came back soon after that.

"Here's your food" she said to Elena with a very bitchy tone in her voice and practically throwing it at her.

"And here is you food , baby," she said in a sing songy voice

"You're gonna call me later right?" She asked leaning over the table completely ignoring Elena again

"We will see" he said glancing at Elena who was just staring at her food while eating

"Oh come on,I'm a lot fun" she said

"Yea I bet you are" he looked at Elena again and she was super red and she was holding onto her silverware so tightly he knuckles were turning white'

"Okay I'll go but you better call me" she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and then she walked away.

Elena finished her meal before Damon did so she just looked out the window still not speaking to him.

"Elena whats wrong" he asked

"Nothing Damon everything is fine" she said still not looking at him

"Okay then look at me" he said simply

She slowly turned her head to reveal her glossy eyes housing her unshed tears, and that simply broke his heart he knew it was because of him he had no intention of calling that waitress, he knew he shouldn't have took her number he was just being nice to her to ensure she wouldn't spit in their food.

"Elena" he leaned into whisper to her taking one of her hands and holding it'

"I am not going to call her , I was just being nice okay? I don't want her" He said sweetly rubbing her hand

"You're not?" she asked looking at him smiling

"No, im not" he said

"Okay" she said smiling again

As they were walking out of the restaurant Damon really wanted to hold Elena's hand and he was facing a battle inside his head if he should or not. Usually Damon just took what he wanted but this situation was different, _she _was different.


	3. I Wanna Be Yours

Damon asked Elena if she would like to do anything else and she said that it would be okay if they went back to her house and just watch movies, and that made him smile, she still wanted to hang out with him.

The time grew later and later and Elena still was comfortable with him being the fourth movie it was around ten something and Elena fell asleep… no correction Elena fell asleep on Damons shoulder and she was woken up Jeremy who came home.

"What the hell Elena, what about Stefan?" he asked disgusted

Elena looked at Jeremy with warning eyes

"Can I talk to you in the Kitchen for a moment Jer?" she asked

"Whatever" he said walking to the kitchen

"I'll be right back" she told Damon calmly

"What the hell is wrong with you Elena, thats Damon , Stefan's brother"

"Uh Jer im not with Stefan anymore" she said

"Oh, why not?"

"Well uh he kinda was cheating on me with Katherine" she said her voice small

"WHAT" he asked his voice raising "I'll kill him"

"Shh and no Jeremy its okay, im over it and him really I am , sure it stings but i'll be okay"

"Okay, sorry I freaked out when I saw you with Damon" he looked around and leaned in to whisper to Elena to ensure Damon wouldn't hear

"And if you wanna be with Damon be with Damon I will be happy for you no matter what just as long as you are happy and just to let you know if he hurts you I will kill him"

She mouthed thank you to Jermey and walked out of the kitchen.

"It's getting pretty late" Damon said getting up to put on his jacket

"I should be going" he said

Elena bit her lip she couldn't let that happen

"Or you know you could stay here, i'm sure you don't wanna go back to the Boarding House anyways with them being there and all and plus I need you here in case Stefan tries to come and apologize.

"Are you sure , Elena, I mean where would I sleep?"

"In my room with me of course, you know to keep me safe" she said smiling

"Well when you put it like that, how could I say no?" he said

"Okay you can do whatever you need to, to get ready for bed and I am gonna take a shower" she said going up the stairs

It wasn't going to be comfortable but Damon decide to sleep in his jeans and just take off his shirt and shoes in order to make Elena more comfortable

However Elena decided to wear her little blue pjs the ones she knew Damon liked and well no bra and then a black lacey pair of panties, she decided she was gonna have Damon make the first move just to ensure he really wanted it.

Damon's plan on the other hand was for Elena to make the first move to make sure that she really wanted it.

But of course that didn't mean they weren't both gonna try their hardest to get the other one to crack.

Elena walked out of the bathroom and Damon stopped breathing which was saying something because he didn't need to blushed as she noticed him staring.

"Umm you can sleep on that side" she said pointing towards the right side of the bed

" yea thats okay thats the side I sleep on anyways in my bed"

"Okay. Are you sure that you're gonna be comfortable? I mean you still have your jeans on and I know I hate sleeping in my jeans" she said turning around to look into the mirror to brush her hair.

"Will it be okay if I take them off?" he asked

"What ever will make you comfortable" she said

"Okay then" he said as he began to take off his jeans.

Elena closed her eyes as she heard the rustling of fabric and opened them once the noise then looked in the mirror and saw Damon laying in her bed and she got nervous, sure this wasn't the first time that they shared a bed but this time it felt different, there was nothing and nobody stopping them from what they both wanted to do.

But if Damon was going to have sex with Elena it wasn't going to be less than 24 hours after his shitty brother broke her heart and it wasn't gonna be in hearing distance of her brother no it would be in his room , in his big bed with candles and rose pettles and Stefan would just be a fletting thought in Elenas pretty little mind.

He was gonna rock her world sure it would take some time since he was sure she wanted him tonight but he really wanted to romance her before he slept with her to prove to her that she was all he wanted all he needed, no for tonight he would just kiss her and hopefully she wouldn't get upset and that.

Elena wanted Damon real bad , it was practically all she could think about in the shower which forced her to take a cold shower to suppress the urge,however Elena knew it was best if they took things slow, she didn't want him to think that he was just part of some revenge plot against his brother no she wanted to be with him and only him and Stefan's infidelity helped her realize that.

Elena finished brushing her hair and went to lay down on her side of the turned off the light on her side and Damon turned off the light on his side causing the room to only be lit by moonlight.

Elena turned on her side so she could face Damon.

"Thank you for staying Damon" she said looking at him

"No need to thank me Lena" he said smiling

"Also thank you for spending the day with me and checking to see if I was okay you didn't have to" she said moving a little closer to him.

"Elena I wanted to" he said tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

And then suddenly the air got thicker as they both saw themselves leaning in.

And then suddenly the world stopped.

Sure they had shared a kiss before but that was when Elena thought Damon was dying and there was still passion behind it but it was tamed.

This kiss was explosive like fireworks, they could both say with full confidence that , that was the best kiss either one of them has ever had and that was saying a lot based on Damon's long past.

Elena tasted like mint and strawberries and something that was all Elena.

Damon tasted like mint and bourbon and something that was all Damon.

It was absolutely mind numbingly amazing.

And then it stopped.

They looked at each other with hearts in their eyes.

"Woah" was all Elena could say

"I know that was mind blowing" was Damon's response.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while Damon you should know that it has absolutely nothing to do with helped me see that I wanted you and that you would never hurt me. I wanna be with you and even if Stefan comes to his senses im choosing you , for now and for as long a you'll have me" she said finally letting out a breath.

But then she help it again waiting for his reply.

"Elena I wanna be with you and I wouldn't believe it for a second if I thought you were just using me to get back at Stefan you are far to good for that" he said pulling her in closer to kiss her again,and that kiss was just as amazing as the last one however this time there was more to it .

Damon teased the seam of Elena's lips with his tongue and she gladly let him in and then their tongues began fighting for 's hand roamed to her hip to bring her in even closer and Elena's hands tangled in his hair.

However Elena did need to breath which was perfect for Damon it gave him an opportunity to stop himself before things got too far, but before he had the chance to tell her she had already began kissing him again and her hands started to wonder down to his underwear but Damon caught her hand before she could go any further causing Elena to pull away and give him a puzzled look.

"Elena I don't think we should, at least not tonight"

"You..you don't want to?" she said trying to pull back

"No of course I want to you can feel that I want to but I don't want you to think that,that is all I want from you I wanna be in a relationship with you I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. What do you say?" he said smiling

"Oh of course I wanna be yours and I want you to be mine Damon but why wait if we both want it?" she asked

"Oh you'll see, I want for our first time together to be special and not with your brother listing down the hall"

"Ohh okay alright , we'll wait. I can't believe that Damon Salvatore is turing down sex because he wants to make it special , well there is a first for everything" she said giggling

"I guess it is but that's because I would only do it for you " he said kissing her forehead

"Mmm goodnight Damon" she said turning around to snuggle into him.

"Goodnight Lena" he said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in even closer.

Eventually Elena drifted of to sleep. Leaving Damon awake with his thoughts. He couldn't believe it , he got her and he had every intention of keeping her he wasn't going to mess this up , no he fought for to long and hard to let that happen. Stefan was an idiot jerk but he had to thank him out of his stupidity came his happiness and he didn't even feel bad about that messed up and that was all on was absolutely no doubt in his mind that Stefan would come running back and he was pretty confident that Elena wouldn't go running back to him no matter how much groveling or apologizing he did and that made him smile.

He finally got the girl and he also found comfort in the fact that her friends would probably switch over to team Delena once she told them what Stefan did no matter how much they may have disliked him they were sure to hate Stefan more once they found he let sleep take over him and for the very first time in a very long time he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Planning Our Forever

Elena woke up to the feeling of strong arms surrounding her waist and for the first time in a long time she truly felt safe . She smiled at that. Sure it sucked that she caught Stefan cheating on her but at least now she didn't have to feel guilty for all of the thoughts that were swimming around in her head.

Thoughts of her and Damon in a big bed wearing no clothes and climbing on top of each other. Yeah she had thought like that ever since the night he tried to kiss her and they only became more graphic and erotic with time.

Elena bit her lip just thinking about it. When they finally did have sex it would be epic and amazing and mind blowing and any other words similar to that.

But then suddenly a thought popped into Elena's head. What if she disappointed him? What if she wasn't good enough? Damon has had a lot of experience and Elena wasn't a virgin but she wasn't that experienced. What if Damon didn't wanna be with her once he found out that she wasn't that good. Was she good? She's never gotten any complaints although having sex with Stefan was kinda of vanilla and actually not that good, it was a small step up from having sex with Matt but that is not saying very much since it was both of their first times.

Yeah sex with Stefan wasn't mind blowing at all he always seemed to get off but Elena hardly ever could and her thoughts at those times would always go to Damon and that would surly get the job done. Not to mention Stefans lips never wondered from hers and his hands never wondered from her hips either which meant little to no foreplay and there was hardly ever any talking either and he was always on top. It was as vanilla as vanilla gets and when Elena tried to change things up he never wanted to he always had to be in control.

She knew that it would be different with Damon a lot different, if what she heard from Caroline was true. She told Elena a bunch of graphic things about her time with Damon even though she couldn't stand him she spoke very highly about his bedroom skills along with other things.

She smiled and became even more nervous, how would she live up to the embarrassment if she was horrible?

Just as she was about to become even more deeply submerged in deep thought, she heard a voice from behind her and felt Damon's grip on her become tighter.

"Good morning gorgeous " she heard him say in a very sexy voice

"Mmm good morning handsome" she said turning around to face him and cupped his face.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked drawing circles on her hip with his pointer finger

"Mmm better than I have in the past like six months but I guess I have to thank for that you make me feel so safe" she said smiling

"Glad I could help, so what is the plan for today?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Well I was thinking as much as I will hate it that we should go to the Boarding House so I can give Stefan all of his stuff back and so I can collect my things from his room that I left there."

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to do it today. You could always wait." he said rubbing soothing circles with his hand on her back.

"No,no I should do it today or else I never will

"Okay" he said as he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Well I should probably get ready" she said getting up to leave her bed.

"Just one more kiss" he said pulling her down

"Well okay" she said as she began to kiss him and it was just as magical as the kisses they shared last night after a few minutes of kissing passionately

"Mmm if we continue to do that you won't be able to make out first time special like you said" she told him

"Ugh you're right. Go get ready I'll drive"

"Okay" she said giving him one more quick kiss on the lips before she got up to look through her closet for what to finally decided and went to change in the bathroom.

Damon waited until he heard the door close to get dressed and to send an email to his favorite restaurant for dinner reservations for 2 for tonight he was gonna take her out shopping to pick out the perfect dress and then to dinner and then back to his place it would be perfect and she would forget all about his baby brother.

Yup it would surely be special ,one for the books, a truly romantic date.

When she stepped out from the bathroom he was already dressed and ready to go.

"You ready beautiful" he asked stepping towards her

"Just a second I have to get all of the things he gave me together and I will start with this" she said pulling the necklace from around her neck and putting it into a box she got from her closet

"You're not gonna wear that anymore? I mean for protection?" he asked

"Nope he gave it to me I don't want it anymore who knows maybe Katherine will like it and besides I can always just drink vervain."She said as she shrugged

"Well okay"

Elena walked around the room until she had everything

"Okay im ready lets go" she said with a smile on her face

"Okay let's go" he said taking the box from her

The ride from Elena's house to the Boarding House was mostly quiet but it was a comfortable quiet.

Once they arrived to the Boarding house Elena took Damon's hand and held it in hers and Damon tucked the box under his other arm and gave her hand a opened up the door and Damon called out to see if Stefan was there.

"Oh little brother are you here?" he called out and received no answer

"Looks like he's gone" Damon shrugged

"Makes it easier" Elena said happily

"Oh well hello Elena" a voice said that came from the top of the stairs

"Come to beg for me to take you back?" the voice asked which at this time they figured out it was Stefan

"Oh wait I see that you already 'replaced" me with my brother. Well I guess you always were a big fan of my sloppy seconds Damon" he said as he stood in front of them.

"Shut the hell up Stefan" Elena said almost yelling

"Here" she said shoving the box into Stefan's arms.

"Hmm what's this?" he asked rolling his eyes

"Its all of the stuff you gave me during our time together, I obviously don't want it but who knows maybe Katherine will" she said angrily

She then pulled Damon's arm upstairs to go to his heard Stefan say something but they both ignored it .

"I thought you said you had to get some of your things from his room"? Damon asked as they were heading to his room

"Mmm it's just a few shirts and that's about it nothing I'll miss" she replied

They walked into his room and Elena took a seat on his bed and Damon began looking through his dresser for something

"What are you looking for?" she asked

"Oh you'll see beautiful" he said smirking which made Elena smile

"Here it is" he said pulling out a necklace by its chain it was a stunning necklace with a heart shaped pendant that was embezzled with diamonds.

He walked over to her to show it to her.

"Wow Damon it's beautiful" she said

"Yea it was my mothers it has vervain in it I want you to have it and to wear it, you know for your protection"

"Oh Damon I can't I.." but he cut her off

"No Elena really I insist and plus my mom told me to give it somebody special" he said smiling he said handing it to her.

"Awe okay Damon thank you it really is beautiful. Can you help me put it on?" She asked turning around and putting the necklace on so he could clasp it for her

"I would love too" he said walking forward her to put it on.

"There you go" he said

Elena looked down at the necklace at smiled and then looked up at Damon and wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss which he happily reciprocate wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her in closer, but Damon pulled away to say,

"As much as I'm enjoying this I have plans for us" he said smirking

"Plans? What plans?" Elena asked curiously

"Well if you must know I'm taking you dress shopping, because I am taking you out to dinner tonight gorgeous" he said placing a sweet kiss on her lips

"You are?" Elena asked happily

"Mhm we have reservations at my favorite restaurant at 7:30"

"Awe Damon you didn't have to do that" she said blushing

"I wanted to Lena, I wanna treat you to something nice and romantic you deserve it"

"Thank you so much" said kissing him deeply , but he pulled away again.

"We should probably get going the place I wanna take you to pick out a dress is pretty far" he said smiling

"Okay" she said grabbing his hand to walk out the door.


	5. Getting Ready For The Future

Elena was ecstatic walking down the stairs. She never new Damon was such a romantic. He was gonna take her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant the required a nice dress. God she really did love him. Wait. Did she love him? She did love being around him and he has always been there for her and told her the truth and she knew that Damon would **Never** hurt her, so yes she did love him and it may be crazy but she did.

Now the only question was did Damon love her? Sure people like Bonnie and isobel insinuated that he did, but were they right? Did Damon love her?

She was broken out of her trance when she heard a voice and once she realized who the voice belonged to she become irritated.

"Awe leaving already?" Asked Stefan

Elena couldn't take his snarky attitude any longer. Why is he acting like this ? Elena wasn't the one who cheated on him _no _that was all him. Why is he acting like his heart is broken? He had no right.

Elena exhaled a breath and turned around and said.

"Yes Stefan we are. Damon is taking me on a **real **date. You know to place that's **not** the Mystic Grill and also cut the attitude Stefan stop acting like you are you have absolutely zero right, I didn't cheat on you but you did cheat on me therefore I am aloud to be with whomever I choose and I'm not sorry that its Damon. We aren't together anymore Stefan stop acting like I broke your heart" she spat out

"Oh but Elena don't you see? I don't care that you're with Damon. It's not like it's real anyways. I know what's really happening. You are using him to get back at me and he's using you to get back at Katherine and that is why you guys are 'together' for revenge , that's why it took barely a day for you to 'get over me' and did you ever think why Damon wants you? It's because you are the spitting image of the woman that he's been in love with for over a hundred years the woman that I got."

Elena saw red who the hell was he? He didn't know anything at all but before Elena could say anything Damon began to speak.

"Shut the hell up Stefan you don't know anything, I hate Katherine and Elena is nothing like her and if you ever say anything like that to Elena again I promise you brother I will not hesitate to snap your neck." He said almost growling

He then turned towards Elena and gently said.

"Let's go baby" and grabbed her hand again leading them out the front door leaving Stefan standing there speechless.

When they got to the car he opened the door for her and she gave him a small smile. He then got into the drivers side.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly

"Yes, I know that what Stefan says is not true, he just acting like a dick for whatever reason"

"And what's gonna happen when he stops acting like a dick?" Damon asked he had to know. He knows that Elena is with him but what happens when Stefan goes running back to her and begs for her forgiveness will she forgive Stefan ? And just leave him. _No _he thought to himself she not Katherine. He came to this conclusion last night and come to think about it he didn't even know why he asked her he was about to take it back when Elena started to speak.

"Damon I'm with you because I want to be even if Stefan does go back to the way he was. I won't care I wanna be with you. Not him" she said as she gently kissed him on the cheek

Damon smiled at her confession and he began to drive off to their destination.

When they arrived there Elena could not believe her eyes the store he had taken her to was absolutely beautiful but she knew that dresses were gonna be way expensive and way out of her price range. Having known this Elena frowned which caught Damon's eye and he immediately was worried.

"What wrong" he asked

"This place is really nice lovely Damon but the dresses are outrageously expensive and totally out of my price range" she said looking away

Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes just a little obviously she would think she would have to pay for her own dress when he was the one who invited her to dinner. He was gonna pay for it and anything else she wanted. He was gonna treat her like the goddess she was.

"Well then it's a good thing that I am paying for a dress for you than beautiful"

"Damon no you don't have to" she said

"Elena I want to,I wanna treat you like the queen that you are, you are no longer with my silly little brother, I will pay for anything so you don't need to worry about anything babes"

Elena replied by giving him a searing kiss on the lips.

It took about an hour but Elena finally found the perfect dress it would match the necklace Damon had given her and shoes that she already had at home it was stunning and beautiful.

Damon drove her back to her house to let her get ready because it was already like three something by the time they got gave her a kiss and then he sent her on her way.

When Elena got into her house she suddenly became very nervous for their date. It wasn't like it was the first time they would be eating together they have had several meals together but all those meals were as friends now that they were something more it was different.

There was also the added anxiety that they were going to Damon's favorite restaurant which would no doubt be incredible.

However she couldn't hold back her smile she and Damon were going on a date. Alaric entered the room she was in and couldn't help but notice that her smile was huge.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked curiously

Elena didn't even think whether or not if she wanted to tell Ric what happened. He was always team Damon and to be honest she wanted to tell everyone about them.

"Me and Damon are going on a date" she said cheerfully

"Well it's about time, I always knew that you two would end up together and it's not like I care or anything but what happened to Stefan?"

"He cheated on me with Katherine" She said simple

"Oh so what I'm hearing is you want me to kill him" he said

Elena laughed

"No Alaric its okay really I'm fine and I've been with Damon for like a day now but i'm really happy with him"

"And that is all that matters, if you're happy I'm happy and just to let you know that and me and Damon may be friends but if he hurts you I will not hesitate to steak him"

"Thank you" she said to him before heading upstairs.

"So you're with Damon now?" She heard Jermey ask

"Well yes we decided last night that we wanted to be together"

"That great Elena like I told you in the kitchen last night all I want is for you to be happy and I will also stand up to my word if he hurts you I will kill him"

"I know Jermey thank you" she said before heading off to her room

When she arrived to her room she began to take a shower after she got out of the shower she began to look through her dresser drawers for undergarments she decided on a black lace bra with a matching black lace thong , Damon did say he wanted their first time together to be special and what's more special than a first date? It would be a different story if they barely knew each other and already didn't go through a year of foreplay. She was almost one hundred percent certain that her and Damon were gonna have sex tonight and she was nervous but more than ready.

_Meanwhile at the Boarding House _

Damon Salavtore did not get nervous he was always cool,calm and collected but all of that changed ever since he Elena came into his life, she made him nervous as hell more nervous then he was when he was just a teenager and that both scared and excited him and he realized somewhere along the way he fell in love with her.

This wasn't the first time he realized this no by any had already told her that he loved her but then he compelled it away because he wanted her to be happy with Stefan...boy how wrong was he. He had wished he hadn't compelled that memory away so badly because when he finally did say those three little words it wouldn't be the first time for him like it would be for her...wait did she even love him?Surely it's far too soon to think about any of that and he didn't expect her to love him but he wanted her to so very badly.

Damon couldn't even remember the last time he took a woman that he had feelings for on a date, but that didn't mean he had forgotten how to do so. The evening would be perfect and when they would finish their dinner he would bring her back to the Boarding House not just to have sex with her but to make love to her it would be epic.

After Damon took a shower he put on his suit and then styled his hair. He then made his bed with fresh sheets. He then placed rose petals wherever he saw placed them leading from the door to the bed and then scattered them all along the bed . He then placed candles all over the place but held off on lighting them until them came back here.

Before exiting his room he took one more quick look around. It was perfect and Elena would surely love it.

After Elena was done putting on her undergraduments she started to do her hair which was yet another roadblock, how would she do it? Would she wear it up or would she wear it down?If she wore it in curls would it remind him too much of Katherine? She finally decided to style it the way she wore it for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. She put on her dress first then she started with her hair and her make up by the time she finished it was already six something and Damon was gonna be there any moment.

Sure enough she heard a knock at the door but she wasn't fully done getting ready yet so she was relieved when she heard Alaric answer the door.

"Come on in buddy" Alaric said

"Ric,I'm not sure if you know but i'm here for Elena"

"Oh I know Elena told me all about it...well she told me mostly about it and you know that I've always wanted you two to end together"

"Thanks Ric"

"But I don't have to tell you that if you break her heart or hurt her in any way I will steak you in your sleep" he said and then chucked

"And that goes double for me" Damon heard Jermey say

"Oh I'm so scared but to put your worries at ease I do not plan on hurting Elena in anyway shape or form the way that my brother did. I care about her way too much to do that" he said seriously

"Good" Jermey and Alaric both seemed to say at the same time.

A couple of minutes after that Elena was done getting ready and started to walk down the stairs and she was happy to hear that Damon,Alaric and Jermey were talking amongst themselves.

When Elena arrived at the bottom of the stairs the talking suddenly stopped and all eyes were focused on her and she could of swore she saw Damon's jaw partially hit the ground.

"Sorry I took so long" she said shyly and as a light blush began to form on her face when she noticed that Damon would not take his eyes off of her, even as he got up to walk towards her.

"You look stunning" he said breathlessly

"Thank you and you look very dashing yourself"

They almost seemed to be into a trance like state staring at each other in their eyes and smiling and not saying a single word verble that is because their eyes did pretty much all the talking

"Well don't they make a lovely couple" they both heard Alaric say

"They sure do Ric" Jermey said

Jermey and Alaric broke them out of their trances by talking and suddenly they snapped back to reality.

"Thank you but if you guys are done stating the obvious ,it's time we should be going, I have to take my girl out to a romantic dinner" He said grabbing Elena's hand in his

"Bye guys love you" she said before exiting the door

Damon opened the door for Elena and she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting into the car. He waited until she was in before he gently closed the got in on his side of the car and began to drive off to the restaurant.


	6. The Date

Elena was extremely happy once they arrived at the was stunning from the outside and if that was any indication on how the inside would look then surely it would be stunning.

Elena waited for Damon to give his keys to the valet and she took a quick breath. In less than a minute Damon was standing next to her holding her hand in his and raised it to his mouth and kissed it slowly.

"Ready to go in babe?" he asked

Elena nodded in reply and smiled.

The outside was pretty but Elena was right the inside was stunning, it was adorned with sparkly lights. Elena also noticed that the lighting was very romantic and that the seating was a table with two chairs so this was definitely a date location.

In the far back Elena noticed a table that was by had two candles and in the middle were her favorite flowers blue roses.

Elena smiled she knew that had to be the table, but how did Damon know that she liked blue roses? Did she tell him? She had spent many nights talking with him when Stefan was gone with Klaus so she guessed she must had mentioned it at some point but she figured if she did he wouldn't have been listening.

This was just even more proof that she belonged with Damon he listened to her when she thought he wasn't and not to mention Stefan could never get her favorite flower right , it was always wrong. This one time he bought her purple lilies and it not that she doesn't like lilies it's just that she allergic to them and she had told him multiple times and he still got them for her and she also told him many times what her favorite flower actually was but he just didn't listen.

Damon pulled Elena out of her deep thoughts but grabbing a hold of her hand and leading her towards the table that she had became enchanted by.

The waiter set down the menus and told them that their waitress would be there shortly to take down what they would like to think.

"Damon?" Elena asked

"Yes beautiful?" he asked looking up at her

"How did you know that my favorite flower was blue roses?" she asked taking his hand in hers

"You told me one night when he was away and I heard you tell him a few times a well especially that one time when he bought you lilies knowing that you are allergic to them" he said simply

"And you remember that? You were actually listening ?" she asked

"Of course I was, I always listen to you when you speak that's how I know your favorite movie is "_The Great Gatsby" _because you read and fell in love with the book when you were thirteen also you're favorite television show of all time is "_Boy Meets World"_ because you used to watch it with your parents and Jermey and that your favorite color is blue and that is why you like blue roses so much" he said

Elena was in awe she could not believe that he remembered all of this stuff about her that she had mentioned only a few times. She was at a loss for words so she leaned over the table and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

She sat back down before things got too out of hand.

"Woah Damon you really do know me, I'm sorry I didn't see the sooner" she said softly

"Its okay Elena" he said gently as he drew small circles on her hand with his thumb.

Elena smiled but before she could say anything else the waitress came and she was worse than the one from the restaurant he took her to is it that all women flirt with him? Oh that's right he was insanely handsome but the difference between today and yesterday is that she was his and he was hers so she had nothing to worry about.

"What can I get for you and you friend?" she asked just as bitchy as the waitress from the restaurant yesterday.

Damon knew what happened yesterday when another woman flirted with him and it was not good so he decided to not let that happen this time.

"Me and my girlfriend will take a bottle of Dom Perignon 1997"

The waitress face fell at that little piece of information and Elena couldn't help but smile for more than one reason.

The first one being Damon called Elena his girlfriend and that made the teenage girl inside Elena jump up and down in excitement.

The second reason being Damon just totally blew the waitress off because of Elena and that also made her really happy and totally confident in their relationship.

"Yes..ri..right away" she heard the waitress say before leaving.

"What are you gonna get Lena?" he asked looking up from his menu to look at her.

"Hmm how about _Chicken Basquaise _is that any good" she asked biting her bottom lip

"It's amazing here, it's one of my favorites" he answered her

"Okay then that sounds good" she said smiling and putting her menu down but then a thought crossed Elenas mind had Damon brought other woman here? He did say it was his favorite restaurant and Damon did have quiet the past as she thought that the smile disappeared from her face and Damon saw it and he soon became worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked shaking Elena from her thoughts

Darn she didn't wanna ruin this night with her thoughts after all the past was the past so why should she care?

"Nothing" she said almost too quickly and putting a smile back onto her face

Damon knew something was up and he racked his brain for what it could be he hadn't mentioned Stefan at least not by name and he hadn't done anything too innaporate, What could it have been? And then it him he had mentioned this was his favorite restaurant and this was definitely a date type atmosphere so he figured Elena must have thought that she wasn't the first woman that he brought here which couldn't be any further from the truth. He had gone here many times sure but he was always alone and it never bothered him.

"Elena baby , you are the only one that i've ever wanted to bring here nobody else" he said grabbing her hand

Elena was beyond did he know that , that what was troubling her?

"Damon how the hell did you know that, that was what I was thinking about? Is mind reading a trait that I didn't know vampires had" she joked and then giggled

"No, I just know how you think" he said kissing her hand.

Before Elena could say anything the waitress came back with their drink order and took down their orders with little to no eye contact.

"It really is beautiful here Damon" Elena said happily

"Well nothing compares to you he said" causing her to blush and bite her bottom lip

"That drives me crazy" he said

"What does" she asked

"When your cheeks blush and you bite your bottom lip its highly intoxicating" he said looking into her eyes so deeply

"Sorry about that i'll stop" she said in her best flirty voice

"No,don't" he said squeezing her hand which made Elena smile.

For the first time in a really long time they both felt truly happy sure they had only been together one day and this was their first date but it felt like they've been together forever and this was like their one thousand date. Which Damon really wanted to happen he wanted to be with her for all of eternity, but that was only if she wanted the same thing and god did he hope that's what she wanted because now that he had her he couldn't imagine life without her.

The waitress that brought the food pulled him out of his thoughts.

They talked a bunch during dinner , Damon really let his walls down around her she learned a whole bunch about him and it made her smile that Damon was so comfortable around her.

As they left the restaurant , they waited for the valet , which gave Elena some time to knew that he loved Damon and yes it was too soon to announce that to him but she couldn't imagine life without him .When she was with Stefan she never really thought about their future she knew that the didn't have one, she didn't wanna become a vampire when she was him but Damon made her rethink that choice.

Sure it wouldn't be for a couple of years before she asked him to turn her and she wanted to be engaged and out of highschool before she even brought any of this up. Lucky she was a senior so she wouldn't have to wait that long. She had a lot of confidence that their relationship was gonna go the distance.

She's never had this strong of feelings for anybody this fast and it was literally only the beginning.

The car finally came and Damon went to open the door for her but she stepped in front of him before he could open the door and wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped his around her waist

"Tonight was pretty amazing Damon thank you" she said as she kissed him and then she pulled away

"And I would say that it was pretty special" she said pulling him back in for a deeper kiss.

"Is that so?" he asked kissing her neck

"It is" she said giggling

"And I know a perfect way for it to end" she said

"And how would that be" he asked

She lifted his head to hers pulling him in for a searing kiss , one of her hands traveled into his hair pulling him closer and her other hand traveled down his chest and just as she was about to reach the very prominent bulge in his pants he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Which caused her to whine

" Damonn I don't wanna wait anymore tonight was so so special and perfect I want you"

"Elena you just have to wait till we go the Boarding House believe me its hard on me to but you deserve more than our first time to be in my car I am gonna take you to my place and ravish you, I am going to make love to you over and over again. You are gonna scream my name so much that you are gonna forget your own."

Elenas breath caught Damons words had such an impact on her she was incredibly turned on and they hadn't even started yet, this was surely gonna be a night to remember.

"Well then we we should probably get going and do those things you just mentioned" she stammered her heart racing and her mind conjuring up all sorts of images.

Damon smirked and kissed her one last time before opening the door and letting her get into the car.


	7. Their First Time (Together)

Elena's heats was going a mile a minute. Damon could hear how loud her heart was beating. He had wanted this for as long as he could remember according to him , his life didn't start until he met Elena , sure he thought he was in love with Katherine but that was all fake. He was madly in love with Elena and he was so extremely happy that he finally got her.

A mixture of emotions plagued Elena's head. She was nervous this was their first time and if the rumors were true (like she suspected they are) the sex would surely be mind blowing but she was excited for the exact same reason it was an odd feeling.

However Elena couldn't wipe the smile off her face she was so externally happy.

It felt like the car wasn't moving at all even though Damon was going well over the speed limit , but still that wasn't fast enough.

After what felt like hours but in reality was just 20 minutes they finally arrived at the Boarding House.

The car stopped and they looked at each other and they immediately started to kiss passionately. Damon pulled away to trail kisses down her neck causing Elena to gasp and close her eyes and then suddenly the feeling felt a gust of wind and then her car door opened and she was being pulled out by Damon.

He presses her up against the car , this kiss mirroring the kiss they shared outside of the restaurant.

He backed them up to the door and opened it with ease. He pushed her up against the wall next to the door and attacked her mouth and she wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him in closer his bulge brushing up against her aching core.

"Hold on" he whispers in ear and her grip on him tightened as he vamp speed them up to his bedroom. Once he was by the door he told her to close her eyes as he walked them in there and she did just set her down gently and told her to keep them close

.

He quickly closed the door.

He quickly speed around the room to light the candles.

He appeared behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Open them baby" he whispered in her ear.

Elena opened her eyes and all of her breath left her body, the sight in front of her was absolutely stunning. Candles and rose petals were scattered everywhere.

Elena spun around to look at Damon.

"You did all of this for me?" She asked

"You deserve it" he said

She brought his mouth down to met hers in another passionate kiss. His tongue sliding into her mouth and across hers. Elena moaned as her hands went to his buttons as her hands shakily went to unbutton them. While she was doing that Damon was planting kisses all along her neck.

When she reached that last button her hands reached up his shoulders to push it off.

Once it was off and on the floor , he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his began trailing kisses down her neck hands found his hair as he began to suck on her neck. His hands reaching the sides of her dress and bunching it tore the fabric into piece leaving Elena breathless and only in her pantries and bra.

Damon looked over body with lustful eyes and a blush began to over take Elena's cheeks.

"You're stunning" he whispered in her ear, which made her smile. Her hands flew to the button on his was about to unbutton them when they heard a knock on Damon's door.

They ignored it and began to kiss again. Elena's hands began to roam back down to his button on his jeans and she got them unbuttoned this time and then her hands went down to the zipper pulling it down slowly. Damon smothered kisses all along her neck and her jaw. He sucked on her neck hard enough to leave a hickey. He did the same thing on the other side and then they heard the knock again.

Elena groaned in frustration, but Damon tried to distract her from it by moving his head down to feast on the tops of her breast. Which caused her to moan.

He was about to rip her bra off but then that stupid little knock on the door came again.

Elena groaned again become very angry.

"Ugh you'd think who ever it was would get the hint, just answer it" she said angrily

"No no no, they'll leave soon just trust me baby" he said as he began to place kisses all over her face.

He placed kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and her eyelids, a gesture that made Elena's heart swell with happiness,but that happiness was cut short when the knock came again.

Elena exhaled a breath to say

"Just answer it , it's okay, but please hurry I don't know how much longer I can't wait" She whispered

Damon gave her one last quick kiss before zooming to the door angrily.

He opened the door to find Katherine standing there.

Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head. Why the hell was she at his door?

"Katherine" Damon said angrily "what do you want ?"

"Well I came to see if you'd do a favor for me" she said batting her eyelashes

"Mmm no thanks not interested" he said as he started to close the door but she stopped him

"But you don't even know what I was gonna ask" she said fake pouting

"Don't wanna know, don't care"

"Oh come on , can't it be like old times? You know when Stefan couldn't get the job done and I would come to your room and you'd help me out? What do you say? Wanna have some fun?"

"Hell no Katherine,not with you , leave me the hell alone"

"Awe why ? Too busy with my doppelgänger? Ya know I'm better then her. Especially according to the stuff that Stefan told me, she pretty vanilla. I'm way more exciting but I don't have to tell you that"

"Shut the hell up Katherine, she's better than you in every way. I would pick her over you any go skip back to your little boyfriends room and please stay on that side of the house far away from us and if you ever talk about Elena like that again I will not hesitate to kill you" he said finally closing the door.

He zapped back over to Elena hovering above her.

"Now where were we?" He asked Seductively

"Right about here" she said as she flipped him over so she was on top of him and she began to trail kisses all along his chiseled abs and his stomach. Her hands raking along his body and they eventually landed at the top of his pants. She slowly pulled them down his legs and he must have taken off his shoes at some point because they were no longer on.

She took his black silk boxers of and his erection sprung free and Elena's eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open as she marveled at his impressive length.

She licked her lips as her eyes trailed up to look at Damon who was wearing his signature smirk and she knew exactly how to wipe that expression off his face.

The thing that Elena was about to do was new to her, she's never done it to Stefan. She never wanted to. It grossed her out but with Damon it was different. She really wanted to do it to him.

So she bent her head down and licked the precum off the tip,not minding the taste, which immediately caused Damon to moan.

Elena then put his length into her mouth as she relaxed her gag reflex.

Eventually Elena got the hang of it. Her hands and her mouth worked as one as they worked his shaft.

Elena breathed in deep as she took as much of him as she could in her mouth, deep throating caused him growl.

"Jesus fuck Lena" he moaned out

Elena swallowed around him urging him to cum.

Damon couldn't let that happen so he gently pulled her off of him and flipped her over so he was hovering above her once again.

"My turn" he said to her as he rips her bra and panties off at the same time, leaving Elena bare before his hungry gaze.

Damon's eyes raked over Elena's perfect naked body and couldn't wait to taste every inch of her skin.

He grabbed her hands and interlaced them with his as he began to kiss her. His tongue plunging deep into her mouth. He gently but her bottom lip and then he placed his tongue over it to soothe it, this action causing Elena to moan.

He then began to place kisses all along her neck and he smirked inwardly when he saw the hickeys that he had previously left.

He let go of her hands but told her to keep them there.(He didn't want the fun to be over before it even started)

He kissed up and down her arms , leaving ever but of skin that Damon's lips touched to be on fire.

He kissed her palms and then the back of her hands then each of her fingers , he repeated the same thing on her other arm, causing Elena to shiver in anticipation.

He then reached her breast, he licked one of the hard buds, which made Elena gasp as his tongue expertly swirled around her bud. He placed open mouth kisses all of the same breast that he was tasting. He sucked on a particular spot which made Elena mines he sucked on it for a second longer, he pulled back and saw the mark of hickey forming.

He trailed his mouth over to her other breast and giving it the same attention he gave the other one.

Elena's hands clawing the pillow behind her in an effort as to not dig them into his soft raven locks.

He trailed wet open mouth kissed down her stomach until he reached her pelvic bone. He then placed kisses all along her legs gibbing both of them the same amount of then placed his hands on her knees and gently spread her legs apart.

Elena knew what was gonna happen next and nobody has ever tasted that part of her body before. Stefan never wanted to and she wasn't sure how it would feel. Sure Caroline May have hated Damon but she went on and on about his skills with his tongue on that certain part of the female body, so she wasn't exactly worried if it would be good for her, but if it would be good for him. What if she tasted horrible? She wouldn't be able to live that caused her to tense up.

Damon noticed this and his eyes shot up to meet herr closed ones.

Her eyes were closed tight and her bottom lip was between her teeth.

"What's wrong" he asked calmly

And now Elena was worried that she was gonna ruin the night by her not being very experienced but then she thought that she was just being stupid and if she just told Damon about what was troubling her , he would make it all better like he always sat up on her elbows so she could see Damon when she would eventually open her eyes to look at him.

"Mmm it's just that nobody ever done ...that to me before" she said opening her eyes slowly to met Damon's gorgeous ocean blue ones.

"Oh, do you trust me?' Damon asked curiously

"Of course" Elena answered without hesitation

"Okay then let me do this , let me make you feel so good ill promise you'll like it"

"But what do you get out of it?" Elena asked

"I get to hear you scream my name and taste you" he said simply

Elena didn't say anything she just simply nodded her head and sank back down into the bed.

And then she let out a long breathy gasp as his tongue circled her clit and one of his long fingers entered inside of her awaiting entrance,she was so wet is was so easy for his finger to just slip in.

He took one long lick from her slit and he groaned while she moaned.

"You taste so good lena" he said before he went back down to feast on her.

He slid another finger inside of her and began to move them in and out of her as his mouth moved back and forth from her licking and sucking her clit and licking and sucking her folds.

"Damonnn" she moaned closing her eyes again.

All of this was making Elena dangerously close to falling over the edge just a little more and she would be having sensed this added another finger inside of her and applied a bit more pressure to her clit causing Elena orgasma hard screaming Damons name over and over again in the process. Damon licked up all of the juices that were coming out of her.

Meanwhile Elena was thrashing about and seeing stars she was convinced she was gonna pass out from the intense pleasure her had just given her.

Eventually she came back down from her high and she opened her eyes to see Damon hovering above her , he leaned down to kiss her and she could taste herself on his mouth, which just turned her on even more. She felt his length poking at her entrance and she needed him inside of her this second.

She arched up to show him that she was read and he slowly guided his length inside of her.

Elena gasped as he stretched her, filling her so completely.

Now Elena's hands were digging painful into her seeing this told her that he could move her hands wherever she wanted her hands went directly around to his back digging them into his flesh as he pounded into her.

Damon got Elena to be so close to the edge again which was perfect because he was nearing his own release so he changed his position slightly so he was now hitting her g-spot.

Elena lost it again her walls squeezing his erection and milking his release and he lost it shooting the hot sticky liquid deep inside of her.

Damon pulled out her and pulled the blankets up around them.

"That was mind blowing" Elena said still gasping

"You could say that again" he said wrapping his arms around her bringing her in closer.

"Tonight really was perfect" she told him

"Yes it was" he said placing a kiss on her forehead

Elena rested her head on Damon's chest as she found a comfortable position.

"Goodnight Damon" she whispered

"Goodnight beautiful" he said placing a kiss on top of her head.

He waited to fall asleep until he was sure that she fell asleep listening to her heartbeat put him in heavy sleep with a smile on his face again.


	8. The Moring After

Elena awoke to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her again , a feeling that she could definitely get used to.

Elena looked up to see the most bluest eyes staring down at her.

"Good Morning gorgeous" Damon greeted her

"Good Morning Damon" she replied back

He leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips.

"You know I could get used to you waking up in my bed" he told her

"Yeah? Well that good because so could I" she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

Soon the kiss became very passionate. Elena swung herself onto Damon's lap.They were about to take it a step further when the heard a loud bang come from somewhere in the house.

Elena popped her head up looking around.

"What was that?"she asked still breathless from the kiss

He placed a finger to his lips to indicate for her to be quiet she he could hear what was happening and then a smirk plagued across his lips.

"What?" She asked whispering

"Trouble in paradise already" he told her

"Huh?" she asked him confused

"Katherine and Stefan are already fighting"

"Oh. What about?" she asked curious

"I'm thinking it has something to do with her proposition of sex last night" he told her.

"

Ugh don't remind me" she said

"I still can't believe that she did that" she said, shaking her head.

"What can I say? She's a miserable bitch" he told her

They heard another bang followed by screaming which was now loud enough for Elena's human ears to even pick up.

"He is really mad" she said

"Come on, let's go" he told Elena as he pulled her off top him and set her on the bed.

"Where?" she asked

"I'm gonna take you out for breakfast, it wasn't exactly how I planned on spending my first morning with you in my bed but plans are gonna have to change due to their lovers quarrel" he said

"But Damon the only article of clothing I have is the dress I wore last night and it's not exactly wearing out to breakfast material" she told him

"Ah well you see Miss.Gilbert that is not a problem because I took it upon myself to make sure that you had clothes and undergarments already here"

"What? how?" she asked

"Well you see I already knew your size due to reasons that i'm not gonna share and while you were busy trying on your dress for our date yesterday I flashed into a store nearby and bought a few things I thought you might like and I may have picked up a few things here and there before we were together in the hopes that you would see that I'm the better brother"

"Awe Damon that's amazing, you're amazing" she said kissing him gently on the lips before getting up to get dressed for half a moment she debated getting dressed in the bathroom but why bother? Her and Damon had already see each other naked.

She slipped a pair of panties and a bra that was a matching set of deep red lace and a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that was exactly her size and style which proved that Damon knew her so well.Hell he even had a pair of Converse in her size that she slipped on.

She looked around the room for a brush and Damon appeared behind her with one.

"Here you go lovely" he said handing her the brush

"Thank you" she said taking the brush from his

hands. She began to brush her hair when she hit a knot,that made her wince, apparently their time together last night had did a number on her hair.

Damon heard her wince in pain and quickly sped by her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked her

"There's a knot it my hair" she told him showing it to him

"Ahh well I can take care of that for you no problem" he told her

Elena looked at him reluctantly but after last night she had decided that she was never going to second guess him again

She handed him the brush and turned around so he could brush her hair. She caught her reflection in the mirror and she happy by the sight. He neck was adorned with hickeys and her lips were still slight from their morning make out session.

"You can cover those up you'd like,ya know if you're not comfortable with showing them off or I can give you a little of my blood and that should heal them in a matter of minutes" he told her when he saw her looking at his love marks

"No,no I absolutely love them and I want everyone to know about me and you. I would never want to cover them up" she told him smiling

"Okay Good I was hoping you'd say that" he said while he placed a light kiss on Elena's neck

Damon went back to brushing her hair and was done in a matter of seconds and it didn't even hurt.

"Thank you" She said as she turned around a placed a kiss on his lips.

"Anytime gorgeous" he said pulling away from the kiss for a brief moment but then began to kiss her again. It was beginning to get hot and heavy when they heard another loud crash from downstairs that pulled them out of their haze.

"And that would be our que to get going, are you ready?" He asked her

"Yup" she told him

They walked down the stairs hand in hand and Elena was laughing about something that Damon had said. She stopped when the got to the bottom of the stairs and took in all the destruction.

As soon as Stefan saw Damon his eyes locked on him.

"You son of a bitch" Stefan called as he charged towards Damon, but with swift vampire speed Damon was able to move him and Elena out of the way before Stefan could attack either one of them.

"Nice try baby bro,but you forget I don't drink puppy blood" he told him.

"Whatever Damon, was Elena not good enough for you? Hmm did you have to have sex with Katherine too?" He asked him looking like he was ready to attack again

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked him giving him a confused look.

"After me and Katherine had sex last night, I guess she wasn't satisfied so she came scurrying off to you just like in 1864 and you took her up on her offer"

"No, she came to my room last night and tried to proposition me I told her to fuck off and then I proceeded to make love to Elena" he said smirking at Elena , who had a blush creep over her cheeks,but she didn't tell him not to say that.

"Katherine told me you guys had sex and it wasn't a big deal" Stefan told him glaring at Katherine

"We'll as we all know, Katherine is a vindictive little harpy Stefan.She lies and she lying now for whatever reason" he told him staring directly at Katherine.

"Oh shut up Damon" she said with her hands balled into fists as she stomped her feet on the ground. She looked like a toddler having a hissy fit. Damon found it comical.

"What's the truth Katherine?" Stefan demanded

"Okay sooo me and Damon didn't have sex, but baby what did you want me to do? Hmm you were really good last night but I couldn't get off, did you really want me to suffer and be unsatisfied?" She asked pouting

"No no of course not but you should have told me we could have tried something new" he told her moving closer to her . He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in for a kiss.

Damon and Elena have seeing this were more than a little weirded out , not to mention disgusted.

"Ugh and on that note me and my girl here are leaving. This house better be cleaned by the time we get back" he told them closing the door and leading Elena to his car.

"Pf they deserve each other" Elena told him as they were walking to the car.

"Looks like you dodge a bullet my lovely" he told her as he opened her car door for her. She smiled at him as she slid into the car.

"Mhm more like a missile and it was a near miss at that ugh I can't believe I was with him for as long as I was" she told him shaking her head

"Neither can I,but that's all in the past and the future is all us baby" he told her kissing her on the lips lightly

Elena smiled at his words and nodded.

Damon began to drive to their destination.

He put one hand on the steering wheel and with the other hand he interlocked his hand with hers. A gesture which made Elena's heart swell.

When they arrived at the restaurant,Damon quickly rushed to Elena's door and opened it for her. He held out his hand and she gladly accepted it and they walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

While they were waited to be seated Elena leaned her hand on Damon's shoulder while still holding onto his hand and smiled happily.

They were seated and they started to look at their menus when the waitress came by and Elena could already tell what type of girl she was and she didn't like it.

"Hello my name is Malia and I'll be your server" she told them before looking up but as she did she smiled and her eyes lit up and she looked at Damon.

'Here we go again' Elena thought why does every woman have to be like this around him? Well she knew why he was so handsome it almost hurt to look at him and his eyes oh his eyes they were so blue you could feel yourself start to drown if you look at them long enough they were enchanting and hypnotizing and that smirk oh my god was that a panty dropper and his body was absolutely sinful and the best part was that he was all hers so she shouldn't have to feel jealous when another woman showed him attention she knew in her heart that she was all he wanted and plus now it would be kinda funny to watch women shamelessly flirt with him only to have them realize that he is spoken for.

"What can I get you" She asked looking directly at

Damon and with such a desperate flirty voice it made Elena sick.

"We need a few more minutes to decide" She told her and she completely ignored her.

"Mmm is there anything I can get you?" She asked him

"Nope not right now" he told her barely looking up from his menu.

"Okayyy handsome I'll be back in 5 minutes to see if you made up you're mind" she said flashing him a flirty smile.

"Mmm Damon" Elena said

"Yes my love" he said immediately looking up from his menu to meet her eyes.

"I think you should kiss me" she said scooting closer to him and she thanked god the person who sat them down,sat them down in a booth.

"Awe baby are you jealous? I didn't even look at her" he told her

"Mmm not jealous...just turned on the way you ignored her when she clearly wanted you was so hot and now I just wanna kiss you" she told him

"Well if that's what you want" he told her before learning in to kiss her.

His hands cupped her face and hers went to his shoulders. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth and she sucked in it causing him to grunt. She nibbled on his bottom lip then soothed the spot with her tongue that she bit and then proceeded to push her tongue into his mouth. They both thanked god that the dinner was practically empty and that they were sitting in the back. They were pulled out of their haze by a fake cough.

Elena pulled away and standing there was their server with a scowl on her face. Needless to say she was not happy especially when Damon began to trail kisses down her neck which in turn made Elena giggle.

"Baby stop our server is here" Elena told him with a huge smile on her face.

He reluctantly pulled away and got his first glance at their server.'She had nothing on Elena. She was nothing special...nope didn't even hold a candle to Elena Gilbert ,He thought

"Are you ready to order" Maila asked through gritted teeth and her face becoming redder by the second.

"You are so much prettier than she is" Damon whispered in Elena's ear which caused her to blush and smirk.

"Ah yes well take 2 pancake and bacon breakfast meals" Elena told her.

"Right away" she told them with obvious jealousy in her voice as she walked away.

"She was not happy" Elena said giggle

"Who cares?The only person I care about making happy is my beautiful girlfriend which happens to be you. So are you happy?" he asked her

"Very" she told him placing a light kiss on his lips.

"That's good. A beautiful face like yours should never have to wear a frown" he told her

"Damon you keep on complimenting me and acting how you are I'll have no choice but to reward you" she told him

"And how do you plan on doing that?"he asked

"Mmm well I was thinking anyways after

breakfast...since we didn't get to stay the morning in bed if we tried something I've never done before." She told him biting her bottom lip

"And what might that be?" he asked her as he began to place his hand on her thigh.

She moved closer until her mouth was inches from his ear.

"Car sex" she whispered sexily in his ear.

"Oh my god yes Elena" he told her nodding excitedly.

"Well then continue to by my good little vampire" she told him

"Oh baby I'll be really good" he told her smirking

"You wanna make out some more until our server comes back?" He asked her hoping the answer would be yes.

"Hmm wait for our server to come back or have you tongue in my mouth" Elena said pretend to weigh the options with her hands

"I think I'll take the latter" she told him

"Good I was hoping you'd say that" he told her as he proceeded to kiss her as passionately as before.

It didn't take long for Damon to get hard and for Elena to get wet . With how they were kissing not to mention Damon's hand rested on her thigh and Elena kept doing this thing with her tongue that drove Damon absolutely crazy.

About 15 minutes of that and their server finally came and all but threw their food at them.

"Enjoy" She grumbled which caused Elena to laugh which in turn made Damon smile. God he was head over heels madly in love with this girl. Something so simple like her laugh or her smile could brighten his day so fast it was amazing. Fuck he wanted everything thing with her...he wanted forever with her. He wanted to marry her.


	9. Authors Note

Hi guys! Sorry I've been so crappy with posting but school has started and the only time I have to write is after and on the weekends but I am hoping to post a bunch more chapters! Also there will be two endings for this story a happy one and sad one because I had no idea which one I wanted to go with so I decided I would write both , also this is sorta of an alternative universe in which Klaus didn't kill Jenna and this is before Elena staked Rebekah so they aren't enemies yet! If you guys have any suggestions let me know but fair warning I have a pretty clear vision for this story that I'm sure you guys will enjoy and will make sure that there are a bunch of chapter!


End file.
